In The Darkness
by xox.Dynamite.xox
Summary: In the darkness is a chilling tale about abusive relationships,one sided love,broken hearts,and when full-blown obsessions turn into stalking. It is only when accidents begin occurring, and people get hurt is when Sakura realizes that time is running out.
1. Intensity

_He watched in the darkness as she leaned against the wall of the school. He watched as her hair swirled in the breeze and imagined the feel of it in his fingertips. He moved slightly making a near-by bush rustle. Her boyfriend was cheating on her again. He knew it. He saw it himself. All he needed was a chance…and he waited silently for that chance. _

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath in as she tried to hold her composure. She had been waiting for about 15 minutes now. Her eyes scanned the area hoping to see him somewhere.

A bush a few feet away from her rustled suddenly, which was strange seeing as how there was no breeze. She ignored it as she noticed a figure walking slowly towards to her. The person she had been waiting for. Sasuke Uchiha.

She stood up awkwardly and dusted herself off and glared up at him as he neared her. "Fix your face; it looks really ugly right now." He said with no emotion whatsoever.

She ignored his rudeness with the best she could. "What took you so long?'' She asked. "I was busy." He mumbled. Sakura swallowed, getting ready to ask him the question she had been waiting to ask him for two weeks.

"Um…but people are telling me that you're going out with Ino and that-" What happened next happened so fast; she didn't have time to react. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her closer to him and held her shoulder with such intensity that she knew she would have a bruise in the morning.

"Who's telling you this!?" Sasuke roared in her ear. Sakura began to tremble. Never had Sasuke touched her like this before…it was…frightening. "J-Just…a few girls." She answered quickly.

"And you rather listen to a few girls than listen to me!?" He yelled as he pushed her away from him. She stumbled a bit, but then stood up straight again, tears threatening to fall.

"Sakura, you know I love you and no one else…please, don't bring up Ino again."  
Sakura still stood frozen in her statue like state, but nodded slowly.

He then began to walk away, but bent down and whispered in her ear before he left, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She still stood there…minutes later. Just staring off into space. It was then that it occurred to her that he still had not answered the question…

* * *

_He took a deep breath in. Why won't she just leave him? He treated her like she was nothing and yet she stayed with him!  
Maybe it was time to make his presence known._

* * *

**First chapter of my new story!! This chapter is pretty short but it's really just to get an idea of what my story is going to be like. I hope you liked it!  
**


	2. Secrecy

_She was late today. He thought as he adjusted himself against a wall. He made sure the shade covered him and that he could clearly see her front lawn. His hand curled into a fist. Today…He was going to make himself known._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  


Sakura rolled over in her sleep, leaned over and turned off her alarm clock. She sat up to stretch but ended up flinching from a sharp pain in her shoulder. Her shoulder was still sore from the other day.

She got out of bed and into the shower. She showered quickly, turned off the tap and started to step out when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She froze.

She was right when she thought she may have gotten a bruise when Sasuke held her. What was left now was a purple-ish pink-ish bruise around the size of a fist.

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it. She ran her hand across it…jumping at how sensitive it really was. She watched at how the mirror mirrored her actions. She stepped closer to the mirror and touched it with her fingertips.

More scars and scraps appeared on her body…Her face, her legs, her arms. They were everywhere. The bleeding mirrored version of herself looked completely hopeless. A single tear escaped it's eye and rolled down it's cheek. Sakura scratched at her eyes, not believing what she was actually seeing was really there.

When she opened them again, only she was there. Water still dripping off of her body. Was that her future self? She didn't stay in the bathroom very long after that.

She threw on her clothes and glanced at her clock. Exactly 7:30. Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. She grabbed her jacket and made a mad dash for the front door. She was too late. Her mother rolled in the driveway and stepped out of a black Pontiac. Black… It was always thought of being a depressing color. The color most associated with death.

It was exactly how she felt whenever she saw her. It felt like her insides darkened and she just died a bit on the inside. Her throat tightened more and more with each footstep she heard coming toward her. An invisible hand around her neck threatened to suffocate her with the hatred she felt. If she hadn't spent so much time inside she wouldn't have to go through this now.

The footsteps stopped directly in front of her. Through clenched teeth, Sakura heard her say, "Get the hell out of my way." She jumped. Not noticing she was blocking the door way in the first place.

The door slammed behind her mother and Sakura was left on the front porch alone…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino slipped on a new shade of lip gloss and put her hair back into the ponytail she always wore it in.

"When are you telling her about us?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Never."

Ino flinched. "I'm getting tried of this you know." She said standing up slowly. "We've been hiding around for about 3 months now. If you don't get rid of her…I will."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I'll do it myself. I'll see you at school." He said finally. On his way out, he kissed the blond on the cheek and stepped out the front doors.

She frowned as she watched him walk down the street towards the school. "Do you think I'm an idiot Sasuke?" She said to herself. She opened his cell and sent a text message to Sakura.

She smirked. "Well…if you want something done right, do it yourself. I guess I had to steal to teach you that lesson…"

She slipped on her shoes and left her house and headed for school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura squinted to read the chalkboard. She couldn't read a thing. She looked back at her old friend…Naruto.

She tried getting his attention but he was actually paying attention this class. It was that moment that her pocket started vibrating. She took out her cell and looked at her latest text message.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto tried his best to ignore Sakura. He did notice her squinting at the chalkboard. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't let her wear her glasses because 'she already stood out with her odd hair'. He also knew Sasuke didn't want to her talking to him either.

He had tried so many times to tell her that she deserved someone better…she never listened. He saw that she was hurting inside; he wanted to help her to the best of his ability. But he couldn't if her boyfriend was standing in his way.

He'd always look out for her though…always watch her…he just wished she would see him in the same light he did her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bell rung. It was lunch time. But for Ino…break time. Lunch was un-necessary in her eyes. She waited at the back of the school for Sasuke to show up a few minutes later he was by her side. Just as planned….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura was thrilled. She skipped over to her locker. When she opened it, a red rose fell out. She grinned. Sasuke must have gotten it for her and slipped it in her locker before school. And threw her books inside and closed her locker again.

She turned on her cell to read the text message again.

Meet me at the back of the school at lunch. I have a surprise for you.

Love,  
Sasuke

She made her way to the back of the school, a faint smile on her lips. She turned the corner and stopped. There stood Sasuke…with Ino. She watched as they shared a kiss.

She took a step back accidentally walking back into the school wall and dropping her cell phone.

She knew she must have mad enough noise to disturb them…so she ran, off school property and down the streets. She didn't know where she was going…but anywhere was better than where she just was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He watched as Sakura ran away from the scene. Sasuke was surprised…of course. He obviously wasn't expecting her to be there. Ino however seemed pleased. He frowned. Ino went to far this time. Her interference caused a big step back in his plans. He smiled as he realized a way to make sure Ino would never get in the way again._

* * *

**Thanks for reading ! Hope you enjoyed it .**

:)  
_  
_


End file.
